


Seriously, I have nothing to say.

by ViazBell



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: """Pranking""", Everyone is there, Gen, I don't feel lile typing there names, I'm just like, Oh no the midget rebellion, Pranking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViazBell/pseuds/ViazBell
Summary: Or, Himiko is tired and Ouma is a little shit.





	Seriously, I have nothing to say.

Himiko sat on the stool, trying her hardest not to nod off. The event happened so fast that it nearly drained all of her MP.

While waiting for Tenko to eventually rescue her, she tried to recall the events that lead up to a tied up Shirogane being towered over by a ring of midgets in the Ultimate Artists lab. Or, how Hoshi and Ouma were ominously whispering rapid fire while hovering over the frightened cosplayer.

…

That's right..! This is all Saihara’s fault. (Really, it was Ouma but let's just ignore that). If that stupid emo hat wearing detective didn't embarrass her, none of this would have happened.

Okay. Maybe Himiko is rather short for her age. Maybe she couldn't realistically reach the top shelf in the kitchen without help. And maybe she should appreciate the detective’s help for grabbing the cookie jar for her.

But his condescending smile pissed her off.

(Maybe the smile really wasn't at all provocative but whatever.)

So, after seeing said smile, she tried to storm off into the dinning hall, only to see Ouma himself hollering on the table, claiming “the giant people are forming a cult against the little ones" and kidnapping both her and Hoshi.

The mage still has no idea how the grape haired boy got the (former, thank you very much) tennis player to go along with his plan, but it's too much of a pain to think about. What she really should be doing is figuring out a way to escape the lab without alerting the other's, but that's also too much work.

 

 

It's also easy to ignore Shirogane’s whimpers of help, since she doesn't have that much presence.

 

…

 

 

Yup. Totally ignorable, the way the blue haired girl is practically staring into her soul with teary eyes. It's totally not worth setting her free, as she looks at Himiko with overwhelming desperation.

 

…

 

 

 

 

Damn. The cosplayer sure does know how to guilt trip someone.

 

Slowly getting up, Himiko walks over to the two males, clearing her voice. The whispers stop as soon as the other two notice her presence. But that's alright. It's not like she's scared or anything.

 

Yeah, totally. “Nishishi, have you finally decided to join our cause?” Ouma puts his hands behind his head while bouncing on the balls of his feet, flashing a smile a bit too mischievous for her liking.

But, like, it's not like Himiko is shaking or anything, even with the intense look Hoshi is giving her.

(But really, truly, honestly and everything Ouma and his bull shit is not. Intense is an understatement.

 

...

 

Though. That doesn't mean she's intimidated. Not one bit, she even swears to Angie’s weird god.)

 

 

 

“W-what a-a-are you up to n-now, Ouma?” The mage glares at the Supreme Leader from under her safety net of her trusted hat. Giving his signature laugh, Ouma holds out his hand, “ Lend me your energy! The time to battle is upon us!”

Hoshi sighed while Shirogane’s eyes lit up. Not now Shirogane, this isn't the time for another anime reference, important plot thingies are happening. Making sure to effectively ignore the squealing tied up girl, Himiko looked down at the other’s outstretched hand. Was this a trap?

 

 

“What are you talking about?” Hoshi, stepping forward, finally decided to explain. “ We’re basically going to prank everyone, except Yonaga.”

What? Himiko tilted her head to the side, confused. Why would they exclude Angie in the prank, and why is Hoshi even partaking in the pranking??

 

Could it be..?

 

Is the cryptid actually evolving?!!

 

 

(..Don't get ahead of yourself, Himiko. Miracles don't happen that easily.)

 

After doing a Psyche Taxi and going ‘Nyoooom!!’ in her head, Himiko arrived at the answer. Duh. Why hadn't she thought of this before? It's probably from her low MP. No biggie though.

(Probably)

 

Focusing, she returned to the task at hand.

“Oh, I get it! We’re gonna prank all the tall people, and Angie is secretly on our side to help. I still don't get why Hoshi is here though…” Pointing her finger like she was in some Phoenix Wright game (Shirogane shut up-), she looked at the two for answers.

“I’m only here because Ouma promised he would stop stealing my stuff" huffed the tennis player. The Panta loving gremlin nodded and giggled, “Correct! He’s only here because I kept stealing his stuffed animal-"

Hoshi bashed Ouma’s head in with a nearby stool with lightning speed- due to the lack of seesaw’s- and a body discovery announcement rang--

(If only, Himiko wishes

Life is never that merciful though.)

 

Instead of Hoshi killing Ouma and creating the shortest class trial in history, he stepped on the taller males shoe and turned away. “Ow! Ow, ow, owww!!” 

The grape haired boy hopped around, holding his foot while hissing in pain. “Hoshi-chan, you're so mean!” Tears welled up in his eyes, threatening to fall.

 

“Shut up and tell Yumeno the plan already,” Hoshi grumbled under his hat. Dejected, Ouma compiled and got on with the story, “ Anyway, since I'm the supreme leader of evil and all, I decided to teach those tall dweebs a lesson for being so gosh darn tall! Seriously, who do they think they are-"

Hoshi cut in, “ You're getting off track.”

“Yeah, yeah. So anyways, wanna join? We really need a mage for this.” The two boys looked at her expectantly. This kind of pressure is the kind that makes you sell your soul for a cupcake..

 

 

“Nyehh.. if you really need a mage, fine,” puffing out her chest, Himiko let's out a (wearily) determined sigh. This way going to be a long day--

Tripping over something and nearly falling, everyone in the room finally remembered that Shirogane was tied up on the floor.

“Nyehh, ow.. are you okay Shirogane?” untying her, Himiko allows the poor girl to sit up.

“I’m fine, but may I ask what I'm doing here? I don't really remember..” the girl looks off into the distance, trailing off.

Though somehow. She's strangely calm. Despite her previous situation of being kidnapped and practically hogtied. Himiko is slightly concerned with… well, if anyone in this school is sane.

 

But she does have a point. What is Miss plain Jane, Ahem. What is Shirogane doing here?

Himiko looks to Ouma for answers, before immediately regretting it upon seeing the creepy smile on the dictator’s face. “Why, our plan wouldn't be complete without the Ultimate cosplayer on our side.” He giggles and kneels to her side, holding out his hand once again.

“Shirogane. This quest will not be easy, but please join us! If you only face forward..” pausing, Ouma stared into Shirogane’s soul and her eyes lit up in recognition, “there is something you will miss seeing,” they say in unison. 

Creepy.

 

Squealing, the cosplayer vigorously shook the other’s hand and yanked them both up into a standing position. “Shirogane Tsumugi joins your party!” She then stood eerily still, blue eyes glowing with her hands clasped together. “ Now, where do we begin, fellow warrior Ouma.”

At this point, even someone like Kaito or Gonta, as sweet as he is, could tell that Ouma just awoken something in Shirogane that could end world’s.

With his signature laughter, Ouma’s pale face cracked like glass, creating a jagged grin that was on par with tiers of nightmare fuel. “Now, my fellow soldier’s, we go at dawn to begin our plan.”

The other three, with various levels of hesitation, listened to the leaders plan of awesome prankstering.

This later lead to the event of the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles’ biggest, most awful, most tragic event to date.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa. First fic.
> 
> Um.. Kinda nervous??
> 
> I posted this on Amino before, so.. but whateves. Feel free to comment or give feedback if ya want!


End file.
